


[Podfic:] Small Changes

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: They were only small changes, but Blaise noticed every little difference in Draco and Potter’s behaviour.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	[Podfic:] Small Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Small Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763069) by [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn). 

> **CC: ** music [Lost in thought](http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/NiGiD/46751) by NiGiD

cover art by smirkingcat

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/small%20changes.mp3) | 00:21:55 | 21 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://smirkingcat.parakaproductions.com/podfics/small%20changes.m4a) | 00:21:55 | 31.5 MB


End file.
